Forum:Harmonie Tames-Jones
Name: Harmonie ‘Monica’ Tames-Jones Age: 16 Personality: Harmony can be one of two things: happy and carefree, or stubborn and angry. She can be both, which she has named ‘Stappy’. Generally she is happy and nice to those she meets. Species: Unicorn shape-shifter, Pegasus shape-shifter, Cat shape-shifter Appearance: For both forms see beeelow XP Weapon: Spears History: Rebecca Tames. Her name would bring a tear to the eye of anybody who resided in Lechlade. Some would say she was a pretty, innocent girl, whose life was snatched away before her time. Her life of 24 years could be a novel in itself. It was just as crazy as her daughter’s would soon become. Being the 17-year-old that hadn’t dated a single person, she was often excluded in events that needed a partner. Single and lonesome is what she deemed her life with. One day, at her 18th birthday party, a man whose name was Riche Jots, approached her, and flirted with her. Before long, the two dated and soon, were engaged. And then the fatal event happened, that would damn not only Rebecca’s life, but Harmonie’s too. Rebecca’s parents were avid travellers, and once, they visited Afghanistan to see the misfortune children, who’s lives had been wrecked with poverty and such. Once there, they were victims to a gang attack, who mugged them and stabbed Lynette (Rebecca’s mother) 14 times in the chest area, and George (Rebecca’s step-father) 6 times in his head. The two were left for dead, and were found a few days later by some natives. Rebecca was then informed by this, and broke out in tears. Riche, manipulated Rebecca to get what he’d only wanted for the whole of the time they dated: sex. Nine, short months later, on 29th January 1997, Harmonie was born. It was no secret that Harmonie was Rebecca’s whole being and point of living, for Harmonie resembled her so much of Riche, who left, claiming that he needed to. When she was young, Harmonie often called herself Monica, and the name stuck. Rebecca always smiled when Harmonie called herself that, and she started to, to make her daughter’s life what she wanted it to be. On her 24th birthday, Rebecca was preparing to see her 6-year-old daughter, before she was locked in her office at the local estate agents. At first she tried to pull on the door, then she smelt smoke, and before long, the building around her was ablaze. Now she was screaming, and pulled on the door for as long as she could, before it too, caught alight, and allowed the fire to inch towards her. Nothing was heard of her, apart from a single scream of the phrase ‘Monica…I love you’. Harmonie was then put into the legal care of her mother’s sister, and family, who lived on a boat that often travelled up and down the Thames. In addition to this, they owned a nice stable with a few horses. Her aunt would always let Harmonie right the horses, smaller first, and then the bigger one as she got older. When she was 12, the truth about her mother’s death was confirmed. In reports and proof, Rebecca was a subject to a murder that was never intended to take away her life. The murderers however did hear a scream and went up after the fire had subsided and extracted Rebecca’s body from her death place and took it to a nearby canal, where they stabbed her body for fun, before pushing it into the canal, where it was never heard from again. It was later confirmed that Riche had order the murder on another one of the girls he had led on, that had escaped the building. Herself and her family then moved into a building not far from the stables, and lived there for a few years. During those years, there would often be the stray horse that walked by the stables. One day, when Harmonie was cleaning her horse Turtle, she came across a majestic chestnut coloured one, and decided to walk behind it. Before long, the horse started to gallop, and Harmonie follwed. Oblivious to her, she had in fact changed into a unicorn, and was galloping herself. Once she was out of breath, did she stop, and change back, surprised about what had happened. She kept it a secret, only confiding in her aunt, who said that Riche was a known shape-sifter, as only years before dating Rebecca, he dated her sister, who he had told about his true nature. Of course, being the 15-year-old she was, she was sceptical of it, and often went into the forest nearby and stayed by herself, and tried to change into what she had been that one day. This became her routine for the next few months: get back from school, get changed, and go to the forest. On an autumn’s day, her aunt followed her, and watched her, as she transformed from a human, to a unicorn, back to human. She approached her, and told her that she had a friend to see here, a half human, half goat friend. The man smiled and told her not to be scared, and took her to camp. Harmonie.jpg Harmonie (2).jpg Harmonie (3).jpg Harmonie (4).jpg Harmonie (5).jpg Harmonie (6).jpg Harmonie (7).jpg Harmonie (8).jpg Harmonie (9).jpg Harmonie (11).jpg Harmonie (12).jpg Harmonie (13).jpg Harmonie (14).jpg Harmonie unicorn xO.jpg Quack means 'I love you' in duck ~EvilhariboMadness~ 23:43, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Category:Claimed